Snow Days
by SaltyJak
Summary: Living in Southern California meant that snow was rare. So, being a twelve year old with Fairy Godparents, Timmy made a wish. He wished for snow. Harmless, right? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Snowed In

A/N: Well, here's another two-shot. Part two will be up once I actually write it. Takes place a few days after 'A Day of Thanks'.

* * *

><p>Timmy awoke with a start and looked around. His room felt absolutely frigid and his bed contained him and only him.<p>

It was... Monday, he was sure of that; Thanksgiving had been last week. He and Vicky had spent the long weekend together at his house, rather than at the mansion or Vicky's house.

And... he had school today, so Vicky decided to head home and sleep in her own bed for a change, much as Timmy didn't want her to... In fact, waking up freezing made him realize that he _really _wished she had stayed.

Timmy got out of bed and stretched, hearing his bones pop and crackle as he did, then walked over to his window and gasped. There were three inches of snow above the bottom of his window. Not necessarily too strange... Unless one considered that that much snow would mean that there was really around three-ish feet of snow outside.

Except Timmy's room was on the second floor of his house, so it was more like _thirteen_ feet of snow... plus three inches. "Um... Cosmo? Wanda?"

His fairy godparents poofed into existence and greeted him in unison. "Morning Timmy!"

"Good morning... um... Why is there snow outside?"

"Don't you learn about precipitation in school, Timmy?" Wanda responded rather smart-assedly.

"We live in southern California, why would we get _thirteen _feet of snow in a single night?!"

"Oh... that. Well, it seems a certain pink hat-wearing twelve year old wished it would snow last night."

Timmy thought back to the night before. He had in fact made an off-hand comment about how he liked the snow... he must've wished for some to fall. Keyword here being 'some'.

"I didn't wish for thirteen feet of snow!"

"Ah, but you didn't _not_ wish for thirteen feet either! You know how magic works, unless you're very specific, things like... well, that-" Wanda pointed out the window to the wintery apocalypse. "Tend to happen."

"Right..." Timmy sighed in defeat. "So I assume there'll be no school today, right?"

"Seems unlikely."

"Fantastic." Timmy grabbed his blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself like a cloak before leaving his room and shambling to the living room. He arrived to find that the living room, being below the surface of the snow, was even colder. To the point where there was a fine layer of frost covering the floor. Ignoring this and his feet(which were now rapidly developing frostbite), Timmy walked over to the thermostat and turned it up to sixty-nine(then laughed at his own childish humor), then eighty so he could thaw out his house.

After he heard the heat begin to click on, Timmy made his way into the kitchen and grabbed the various things needed for a breakfast consisting of a bowl of cereal. In an odd twist, the milk was cold but unfrozen, while his cereal had frozen to a solid block of sugar, marshmallows, and wheat bits. "Yaaaay..."

After microwaving his cereal so it could be eaten, Timmy returned upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, and returned to his room. "Okay, I wish I had a tunneler."

Wanda raised her wand and caused a reptilian humanoid... thing with glowing eyes to appear.

"Wrong kind of tunneler. I meant a snow-worthy vehicle with a drill that can get me through the snow."

"See? This is why you need to be specific with your wishing!" Wanda happily exclaimed as she replaced the odd creature with the vehicle Timmy had specified. It appeared to be little more than a small vehicle with treads and a large drill on the front.

"Good point. I wish you and Cosmo were gender-swapped again."

Wanda facepalmed and waved her wand, turning her into a slightly overweight, balding fairy man and changing Cosmo into a neurotic, beauty obsessed lady fairy.

"Have fun being Cosma and Wando... again." Timmy left his room and knocked on his parents door, being answered by his sleepy-sounding mother.

"What's wrong Timmy?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you guys know that school was canceled on account of this freak blizzard. I'm gonna go see what my friends are doing, see you later."

"Alright, bye sweetie... have- have fun storming the castle..."

"'Kay, love you both, bye!"

"Love you too..." his parents always were more caring around the holidays...

Timmy returned to his room and got into his tunneler-vehicle, then drove it out of his room and down the stairs. He got out and opened his front door to be met with a wall of snow. "Why, Mother Nature! I wasn't expecting you so soon! Hm? A gift? Snow? For me?! Oh... you shouldn't have..." Timmy got back into the tunneler and started the drill. "You really shouldn't have..." He drove forward and quickly realized that this snow was not hard-packed but of the more 'powdery' variety. Though if he hadn't used the drill, he likely would've been entombed in collapsing snow.

Timmy got out of the vehicle and shut the front door to his house, then got back into the driller/tunneler/whatever-the-Hell-it-was and continued driving forward along what he assumed to be his house's outer walkway.

_Obstruction ahead._

"What now? Who said that?"

_Drill AI reporting. Obstruction has been detected three meters in front of the vehicle._

"Oh. You can talk... Um... can we punch through it?"

_Scanning... The drill should be sufficient in breaking through-_

The drill collided with what sounded like glass and crashed through it.

_Obstruction clear. Recommend exterior exploration. Be careful._

"'Kay." Timmy exited the driller to find himself in a tunnel made of ice that was about seven feet tall and five feet wide. "Wonder what made this?"

The tunnel was cold, though not bone-chillingly so. It stretched up and down the street, the occasional opening branching off to someone's house. The floor of the tunnel was made of asphalt, likely the street that was covered by the snow. It looked slightly scorched. "Hello?" Timmy's voice echoed and reverberated up and down the tunnel. He took note of the fact that the ice tunnel's walls were actually melted and refrozen ice, like they had been formed by some powerful heat source.

"Yo?" a voice that sounded very much like AJ's came down the tunnel. "Timmy? That you?"

"AJ? Where is yous?"

AJ came out from around the corner of one of the tunnels that branched off from the main tunnel, Theresa in tow behind him. "Hey dude! I was wondering if we'd ever find your house!"

Theresa looked past Timmy at the driller haphazardly sticking out of the wall. "Looks like he got himself out. Where on Earth did you get that thing?"

Timmy looked at the driller behind him. "Uh... the internet?"

"Oh... okay. So what brings you out into this lovely winter wonderland?"

"You _like_ all this snow?"

"That was sarcasm."

"Ah. Well, I wanted to see what you guys were up to... What _are_ you guys up to?"

"I built-" AJ was interrupted by a smack to the back of the head by Theresa. "Er... Theresa helped me build this!" AJ took a device out of his backpack that looked like a miniature satellite dish attached to the grip of a gun. "This is what I used to melt my way through the snow and make this tunnel. Pretty neat, huh?"

"I think you should stick to letting Neutron handle the crazy inventions..."

"W-well... it was Theresa's idea..."

"Oh, so _now_ I get the credit?" Theresa glared at AJ dangerously.

"Uh... well Timmy, it was great seeing you, but I need to... go find Chester, yeah..."

"Oh? Well I'll come with you. Got nothing better to do anyway."

"Perfect..." AJ shook his head and began walking down the ice tunnel.

Timmy watched him for several seconds before turning to Theresa. "So how's that going?"

"What?"

"You and AJ."

"Huh? There _is_ no 'me and AJ', guy's a robot, doesn't know the first thing about romance or flirting."

"Huh. I thought you two were really gonna hit it off, seeing as how both of you have supercomputers for brains..."

"I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm not a robot like him; I still have feelings... I like romance and poetry... He's just... well, a robot." Theresa shrugged. "Would you be dating Vicki if she was a robot?"

"Probably not, but that's because she wouldn't have been such an evil babysitter. I wouldn't be attracted to her."

"Wait. You're attracted to Vicki _because_ she's evil?"

"Well... that's not entirely it... but there is something I find endearing about her evil side... in a weird way."

"You're weird alright. Anyway, I'm okay with being AJ's friend, but I don't think it'll go any farther than that."

"Fair enough, it isn't my business anyway. Have you seen Tootie? Or Vicky?"

"Nope. Far as I know, they're still in their house and I really don't blame 'em, this weather sucks."

"I second that opinion. You still wanna come with me and AJ to Chester's house?"

"Not like I've got anything more exciting to do..." Timmy and Theresa followed after AJ as he continued down the tunnel, occasionally blasting the ice to widen the tunnel or clear away any imperfections.

_Vicky's house..._

Vicky awoke and shivered. Much like Timmy's house, Vicky's was frigid too. "What the Hell... Tootie?"

No response.

"Tootie! Turn on the heat!"

Still no response.

"Son of a..." Vicky got out of bed and wrapped her blanket around herself. "You want something done at all..." Vicky stepped off her bed and the frost on her bedroom floor retreated in fear as her feet touched it. Yes, even the ice and snow feared Vicky.

Vicky left her room and walked over to Tootie's door, then banged on it several times. "Hey! You have school today!" she opened the door without waiting for a response and found that Tootie was still snuggled up under the blankets... along with Trixie. "Ugh... you two..."

"Go away... it's too cold for school..." Tootie whined.

"Whatever." Vicky shut the door and made her way downstairs, then turned on the heat. "Mom? Dad?"

"Um... in- in here, Vicky!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Vicky went in to find her mother cooking breakfast. "What's up?"

"Nothing much... just trying to keep busy... and warm."

"You could've turned on the heat."

"I- I didn't want to upset you, in case it got too hot in here..."

Right, her mother was still uneasy around her... "Well... I mean, it's freezing in here, I wouldn't have minded..."

"Oh, sorry... I- I wasn't thinking."

Vicky couldn't tell if her mother's voice was shaky because she was around her daughter, or if she was just cold. "Y'know mom..." Vicky stepped closer to her mother to help her cook. "I'm really trying to make up for the things I did."

Charlotte looked at her daughter and her expression softened slightly. "I know. It's just... some habits are hard to break. I don't want us to go back to being hostile toward each other."

"Mom, the only one who was ever hostile around here was me."

"I..."

"I know it's the truth. And I know that we're not suddenly going to go back to being a normal family in just a few days, but I _do_ want us to get there eventually."

"I know, Vicky... I do too."

Both stood in silence for several seconds before Vicky spoke up again. "You need any help?"

"I've got it mostly covered... if you want to make the pancakes while I finish the eggs and bacon, that'd be great."

"Pancakes? ...Pancakes. Right.." despite the fact that Timmy was teaching Vicky how to cook, he had yet to instruct her in making pancakes.

"You- um... you can follow the directions on the box."

"Uh-huh."

"Y-you do know how to make pancakes, right?"

Vicky scoffed at her mother. "Mom, really? C'mon, of course I can, I-... No... I've never made them before..."

"Oh. Um... well, it's- it's easy! I'll show you." almost like magic, Charlotte seemed to forget her fear of her daughter as she showed her how to mix the pancake batter. "Then you pour it into the pan after you've greased it... or buttered it... or whatever you put in it to make it not stick; and cook it until the batter thickens into... well, a pancake."

"Reminds me of Timmy."

"What's that? Tootie's friend?"

"Er... yeah. He's been... helping me learn to cook."

"Oh? You two must be pretty close?"

"_Closer than I think you'd like..."_ "Well I _have_ been babysitting him for a few years now..."

"Perhaps, but I... well, I just figured that most of the kids you babysat would be afraid of you... no offense."

"Timmy isn't most kids. He's smart, caring, funny, looks out for his friends... Hell he looks out for just about anyone, even those who don't deserve it." Vicky looked at her mother, who was now giving her a strange look. "Um... that came out a little weird..."

Vicky's mother set the pancakes and eggs on the table, along with the bacon. "Sounds like what's between you two goes a bit deeper than friendship." Charlotte smiled at her daughter.

"..."

"Or am I mistaken? Vicky?"

Vicky sighed and sat down at the table. "Okay... Mom? I'm taking a big risk if I tell you what I'm about to tell you. So I need to know if I can trust you."

Vicky's mother sat down at the table now. "I... think I see where this is going... But Vicky, you're still my daughter, no matter what. If you can't trust your own parents, who can you trust?"

"Now you see things from Timmy's perspective... Anyway... Timmy and I are... together."

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Vicky continued.

"Yes. Like that. Have been since February vacation when the Turners invited me to stay with them up at the Dimmsdale ski resort."

"So... I assume something happened up there between you two?" Charlotte was currently struggling to process the information that her daughter had just given her. Vicky had just admitted to being in a long-standing relationship with a boy who was... What? Five or six years her junior?

"Something happened alright... We fought, a lot. I mean, even before the trip, we fought almost constantly. Then... I don't know what happened. I guess I won..."

"You won?"

"He gave up. I was so mean to him, so rude, so manipulative with his parents... he gave up, guess he didn't see any reason to fight me anymore. It was like... like the light of hope in him was snuffed out... by me! Back then, I liked the idea of him finally giving up. I had won, he had lost."

"But...?"

"But... while we were at the ski resort, some of that fire of his came back and he yelled at me. And being me, I yelled back even louder. Loud enough to bring the mountain tumbling down at us while we were snowboarding."

"Oh! The avalanche up there! You caused that?"

"Uh-huh. I've got some powerful lungs. But back to the story; we were racing down the mountain, but he was lighter and faster than me, he pulled ahead... I thought I was done for... I could hear the snow bearing down on me..."

"But you're still here." Charlotte spoke with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Not by my own actions... He slowed down, came back for me. As unbelievable as it sounds, he came back for me and saved us both by throwing us into a cave. We were stuck in there for... I don't know, it must've been most of the day and half the night... Then we started fighting again, I yelled at him, he yelled even louder at me... And a chunk of the ceiling fell in, along with a bunch of snow. We built a small mound to stand on and pulled ourselves out."

"So... how did you end up... together?"

"That... was mostly my fault. I didn't know if he had some feelings for me or not back then and I didn't care. He pulled me up out of the hole and I ended up on top of him and... y'know how they talk about doing things in the heat of the moment? Well it was the heat of the moment. I was tired, exhausted even, but glad that I was alive and that he saved me when he could've just left me to die. I kissed him."

"Oh..." Vicky's mother blushed at hearing this.

"You should've seen the look on his face! You go look up the definition of dumbstruck and you'll find his face at that moment..."

"Anything... else happen?"

"He um-" Vicky began blushing. "He... told me he loved me..."

"Oh... Oh wow..."

"You can say that again. I practically freaked when he told me. I think he meant it as a joke at first... but then I didn't talk to him for two weeks. I mean, I was seventeen! What could I possibly know about love? What could an eleven year old know about love? But... I can't say I wasn't happy. I don't think I've ever been happier... well, except for when I found out Tootie was being born." Vicky smiled warmly at her mother. "So that's it. Ever since we started going out, I've been trying to be better; Timmy's the reason that I wanted to make up with you and Dad."

"So you love him then?"

"I do. I most definitely do."

"Well... alright then. It's certainly an odd relationship, but I'm sure Timmy would've gone to the police by now if he didn't feel the same way. I know I don't need to tell you this, but... just be careful. I seriously doubt everyone else will see things the way I do. Are you two se- Um... you know what? Probably better I don't ask; things are already awkward enough between us."

"I know to be careful mom; Timmy does too. We'll tell people when he's old enough. And... thank you for understanding."

"That's why I'm your mother. It's my job to understand and be there for you... Well! I think we ought to get around to eating this food before it gets cold! Can you go wake up Tootie and your father?"

"Sure." Vicky stood up and began to leave the kitchen, but stopped and turned back to her mother. "Um... do you know Trixie's here?"

"She is? Hm... Tootie must've let her in last night."

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"Have you looked outside? The house is half-buried in the snow! Didn't you wonder why it was so cold?"

"Oh... what are we doing after we eat?"

"I know what I'm doing: Hibernating."

"I'll probably do the same... I wanted to head over to Timmy's after he got out of school, but I don't think I'm going to now..."

"Ah well... you can always go see him once the snow melts..."

_Meanwhile..._

"AJ, are we lost?"

"Pfft. No way, I know these tunnels like the back of my hand."

"These tunnels that you just created two hours ago?"

"Yes! If I made them, I should think that I know my way around them!"

"Guys? How do we know if Chester is even alive?" Theresa finally decided to join in on the conversation. "Doesn't he live in a trailer? A vehicle not exactly known for having great insulation?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Chester survived mummification, he can handle the cold."

"Actually, Chester _didn't_ survive mummification... technically."

"I didn't need that comment." Timmy leered at AJ angrily. "Does your big brain provide GPS too? Because I've got things to do and we've been wandering around for a while now..."

"We should be near Chester's house, let me just melt this wall..." AJ took out his strange invention and pointed it at the wall, then pulled the trigger. An odd, red colored energy ring came out and immediately melted through the ice wall and revealed Chester's trailer.

"Well would ya look at that! There it is!" Timmy stepped through the know melted opening and knocked on Chester's door. "Yo, Chester? You alive in there?"

After several seconds, Chester opened the door. He was wrapped up in what looked to be several blankets.

"Hey. Cold enough for you?"

"Nah, my dad has a pretty good electric heater, we're fine!"

"Good! We were kinda worried about you two. So anyway, wanna come hang out with us?"

"Nope!" Chester shut the door in Timmy's face.

"Huh."

"Where to next?" AJ asked.

"Oh no. It's too frickin' cold in this ice cave. I'm going home and if you two have any brains, you'll do the same." Theresa left Timmy and AJ in front of Chester's door and made her way down the ice tunnel.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh Timmy?"

"Actually, it's just you." Timmy walked back toward his house.

"What?! Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm gonna go see my girlfriend, maybe cuddle with her..."

"Agh... I've got a great idea! I'm gonna go invent brain bleach so that I can wipe away the memories of what I keep imagining whenever I think about you and that... whatever she is doing things together."

"Not my fault your mind is perpetually in the gutter." Timmy shrugged as he got back into his tunneler. "I'm heading topside, see you tomorrow... maybe." he started the vehicle back up and positioned the drill at a forty-five degree angle before tunneling through an ice wall and ascending.

AJ shook his head and walked toward his house.

Timmy broke the surface of the snow and parked the tunneler. "Well tunneler AI, this is where we part for now. I don't think you'll be able to step lightly on the snow like me."

_It's been an honor serving with you._

"Uh... thanks, same to you..." Timmy got out and looked around at the snowscape surrounding him. As far as one could see, there was snow. Most of the houses near where he lived only had their second floors and roofs visible. "Well this is creepy."

As he walked, Timmy noticed that everything looked pretty much the same; nothing but snow and buried rooftops. The occasional gust of wind blew the snow into the air, which only further confounded him in his attempts to find Vicky's house.

After searching for what felt like hours and having to climb out of the snow from falling in a few times, Timmy finally found what he assumed(and hoped) was Vicky's house and crouched down to knock at the window.

_In the house..._

_Tap_

"Vicky... go away..." Tootie pulled the blanket over her head

_Tap_

"C'mon... I'm not going to school today..."

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Trixie asked sleepily.

"Vicky keeps tapping on my window to-"

_Knock_

"Grr... Can't I sleep in just once?! I-" Tootie sat up and thought to herself. _"Why would Vicky be tapping on my window?" _she turned to the window to see that the snow was just past the bottom of it. "Whoa! Trixie! Look outside!" Tootie opened the window...

And was immediately hit in the face with a snowball.

"Ah crap. Sorry!" Timmy rushed over and knelt down next to Tootie's window. "I was trying to get you to let me in... I thought this was Vicky's window..."

Tootie wiped the snow off her face and threw the remainder at Timmy. "It's not. What's up with the weather?"

"Got me. AJ is constructing some sort of ice tunnel underneath the snow and Chester doesn't want to come outside... So... wanna come outside?"

Tootie looked at herself, still wearing her pajamas. "A tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to go with no."

"...Mind if I come in then?"

"Depends on whether or not you're gonna throw more snowballs at me."

Timmy sighed as he pulled several balls of snow out of his pockets, then the hood of his coat. "There, I'm out of ammo."

"Hm... alright. Come on in." Tootie backed away from the window and Timmy climbed in and onto her bed.

"Hey Trixie."

"Hey Timmy..." Trixie mumbled tiredly, then her eyes suddenly shot open. "Ah! What- what are you doing here?! In bed? With us?!"

"Not what I'm sure you're thinking." Timmy hopped out of Tootie's bed and hung his coat up on the coat rack. "Good thing they canceled school, huh?"

"Yeah-" Tootie stretched, but immediately returned to hiding under the covers. "I'd hate to have to walk to even the bus stop in this, nevermind all the way to school."

"So... you and Trixie..."

"What? I'm having a sleepover! Nothing wrong with that!" Tootie hid her blush behind her blanket. "Trixie showed up before it started snowing, would you have me send her home in this?"

"No. I'm just... surprised, I guess. I never figured you'd have so much in common with Vicky and I."

"The difference between my and Trixie's relationship and yours and Vicky's is that Trixie and I aren't fooling around, we're just sleeping."

"Whatever, I-" Timmy grabbed the doorknob, but was thrown back as the door was kicked open by none other than-

"Rise and shine lovebirds! I-" Vicky looked at her boyfriend sprawled out on the carpet of Tootie's room. "Timmy?"

"Ow... Hey Vicky..."

"You alright?"

Timmy sat up and rubbed his nose. "Oh yeah, I'm good. I've been hit harder than that."

"Doubtful." Tootie added in.

"You didn't have to fight Chester on Halloween. Trust me, I'm used to getting knocked around. In fact-" Timmy was interrupted by Vicky as she swept him off the ground and into a hug. "Uh... hey. It's nice to see you too..."

"Ugh... all this sweetness is giving me cavities, can you two-" the interruptions continued as Vicky fished a stray snowball out of Timmy's hood and beaned Tootie with it, knocking her backward into her bed.

"What was that, sis?" Vicky laughed at her sister's stunned state.

Tootie sat back up. "Dear sister, you forget yourself! I have an entire winter wonderland's worth of snowballs behind me!" Tootie reached behind her and grabbed two huge handfuls of snow and formed them into one large snowball, then threw it at Vicky and Timmy.

Vicky, being the older and wiser sister, leapt backward through the open doorway, pulling the door closed as she did and taking Timmy with her.

_THUMP_

"Ya missed!" Vicky laughed mockingly at her sister. "C'mon Twerp, my mom made us breakfast and since Tootie isn't coming, that means more for us!"

"Works for me!" Timmy followed after Vicky as she made her way back downstairs.

"Oh!" Vicky stopped in front of the door to the kitchen. "My dad's not up yet, but my mom is."

"Okay...?"

"I told her. About us."

"Okay."

"You're not worried?"

"You're not worried. No reason for me to be. I can only assume that she's okay with us... Still, let's keep the affections to a minimum. Don't want to make her uncomfortable at breakfast."

"You don't..."

"And you shouldn't either."

"Fine..." Vicky whined. "I don't get to have no fun when you're around..."

"Sure you do. What about the spiders last week? That was fun!"

"Fine. I get to have _some_ fun when you're around. Come on." Vicky walked Timmy into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, look who I found!"

"Hi Mrs.- uh... Vicky's mom."

"Oh! Timmy! I wasn't expecting you to come over, Vicki said she had planned to go over to your house after school, but... then the weather happened."

"Tell me about it. Had to dig my way out of my house and then over to here. Had a few close calls, to be honest."

"You're okay now though, right?"

"Yeah, growing up with Vicky has made me tough."

Charlotte laughed this off, not wanting to delve into what double meaning it may hold. "Hope you brought your appetite with you, I made a lot... Vicky, where's your sister?"

"Sleeping in, I guess her and Trixie are just gonna miss out."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll keep the leftovers for them... assuming you two are going to leave leftovers?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

The three dug into their breakfast, exchanging bits of conversation every now and then about school, work, and the like. Eventually, Vicky's father got up and joined them at the table. "Oh! Our gracious host from Thanksgiving! What brings you here Timmy?"

"Just thought I'd pop in and see how you guys were doing. Seems that most everyone is either hibernating or... nope, that's pretty much it. My parents didn't even feel like getting up today."

"Well, you're always welcome over here!"

The now foursome resumed eating until they were full and enough was saved(amazingly) for Tootie and Trixie for whenever they decided to get up. "Want me to help clean up?" Timmy asked Vicky's mother.

"Oh, that's alright! My lazy husband is finally up, he'll help out in here, thank you for offering."

"Okay... you're sure?"

"Mm-hm! You two go have fun!"

"Uh... alright then, bye-" Timmy was yanked out of the kitchen by Vicky. "What's the hurry?"

"If my mom offers to clean up, just take it! You think I want to clean up after eating?"

"Well... no, I suppose not. So what _do_ you want to do?"

Vicky scratched her chin in thought, then gestured up at her room with her eyes and winked.

"Yeah, maybe something besides that."

"Well then Buzz Kilington, what do you suggest?"

"You... wanna build a snowman-"

"No."

"Igloo-"

"No."

"Uh... snowball fight-"

"No."

"...We could just stay in and hibernate like everyone else... I guess..."

"Hm... that'll work." Timmy walked with Vicky back to her room and took off his boots, then sat down in front of her TV and turned it on, along with one of her game systems. "What are you doing?" Vicki asked from the bed; she was now wrapped in blankets once again, leaving a small hole so she could peek out.

"What? I didn't say I wanted to sleep. All we ever do is sleep together or sleep with each other." Timmy blushed. "A-anyway, I've got too much energy to sleep right now."

"I know of a good way to burn off some of that excess energy..."

"Your sex drive is ridiculous."

"Or maybe yours is just inferior?"

"I know what you're trying to do, it isn't going to work. Can't we just play video games and not... y'know... all the time?"

"Nice Vicky isn't here right now, would you like to leave a message?"

Timmy looked back at Vicky and briefly saw her eyes flash from pink to red and back to pink. "_That_ is creepy. Do you know you're doing that?"

"Nice trick, huh? But I'm only kidding, there's just one Vicky in here." Vicky got off her bed, dragging her various blankets with her, and sat down next to Timmy. "If you won't come to me-" Vicky shut her bedroom door. "Then I guess-" Vicki walked over and sat down next to Timmy. "I'll have to come to you." as she finished, Vicky glanced at Timmy and threw herself and the mass of blankets at him, plunging them both into darkness.

"This feel familiar to you? You playing the blanket monster while I'm your hapless victim?"

"Huh. I _am_ getting a sense of Deja Vu for some reason... Weird." Vicky leaned down and brought her lips into contact with Timmy's.

"Vicky?" Charlotte opened the door. "Are... you in here?"

"Crap." Vicky threw the covers off herself with her left arm, still leaving herself mostly covered. "Yeah Mom?"

Charlotte looked back and forth between her daughter and the boy pinned beneath her.

"Hi Mrs... Vicky's mom. Uh... this is..." Timmy looked at Vicky. "Probably what it looks like."

"I'll- I'll come back later." Charlotte blushed darkly. "Just- um... wanted to tell you that the weatherman said it'll be around sixty degrees tomorrow. There could be some serious flooding from the snowmelt. Ah... you two have... bye!" Vicky's mother locked the door and shut it as she left.

"Maybe you should lock it next time." Timmy deadpanned at Vicky.

"Whoops.' Vicky shrugged. "Now, where were we?"


	2. Washed Out

"I win. Again." Vicky proclaimed as she pointed at Timmy.

"What?"

"You know what."

Timmy sighed and stood up, then wriggled out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers and a blanket cloak. He then tossed them away. "Happy?"

"You know it."

They had agreed on a game of strip-gaming. Everytime you lose, you remove an item of clothing. Neither was a big fan of strip poker.

"Next game!" Vicky said just a little too enthusiastically. She was clearly in the lead as she wore her green tank-top, black pajama pants and two blankets. She had started with five blankets, same as Timmy. They both agreed to count blankets as clothing.

"Grr... your winning streak won't last forever..."

"No, just long enough for me to make you lose your boxers."

"We'll see." Timmy narrowed his eyes at her. To Hell with fair play; he was losing and it was officially time to cheat.

The two had agreed to play Soul Calibur 5(yes, I just name dropped a real life game, I don't feel like making up game names, deal with it). Timmy insisted on trying various different characters while Vicky insisted on Tira... and Tira... and Tira. Every. Single. Time. You'd think that Timmy would be getting used to the moveset and know how to properly counter her attacks by now... Nope.

After choosing various different characters, Timmy settled on the one that he seemed to have the most luck with: Aeon. However, he was quickly being beaten to the stage edge, so he put his plan into action. "Say Vicky... you know what my favorite weapon of sixteenth century Europe was?"

"What's that?" Vicky didn't look away and continued her assault.

"Giant frickin' ring-blades!"

At hearing the ridiculousness of his statement, Vicky began giggling, then outright laughing as she considered the absurdity of the weapon her character was using.

Timmy took advantage of the respite in her attacks and circled his character around hers, then delivered a 'Spartan Kick' to her rear-end, sending her tumbling off the stage. "Round one goes to me."

"Ooh... so that's how we're playing this? Alright." Vicky grinned evilly at him as she tossed off one of her blankets.

This time, Vicky didn't bother forcing him to the edge, opting instead to keep him in the center and dance deadly circles around him. "Not bad... but I just realized something."

"Yeah?" Vicky continued pummeling Timmy's character as he blocked in vain.

"You give Aeon a saddle and shoes and he's basically Yoshi from Super Mario."

"What now?" Vicky stopped and looked at him like he was crazy, leaving herself open to being stun-locked by Timmy as he mashed the same button and smashed her character over and over with his axes.

"Huh. Round two is mine." Timmy shrugged and looked at Vicky innocently.

Vicky didn't respond and simply glared at him as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it at the laundry basket. "You're cheating."

"I don't believe we said that cheating was against the rules..."

"Hmph... Let's see if you can go for the hat trick..."

Vicky began pummeling his character with renewed fury until he only had a sliver of health left. "Something wrong? You were doing so good earlier..."

"Nope, everything's great."

Vicky looked and realized that she was backed against the edge of the stage.

"Seen this before?" Aeon jumped into the air, sprouted wings, and shot several fireballs at Tira, then dived at her like a hawk, picked her floored body up by the head with his mouth, slammed her into the ground, and kicked her off the stage as she stood up.

"Son of a... Since when can he do that?!"

"Since just now."

"Hmph!" Vicky stood and took off her pajama pants, though little could be seen since she was still cloaked by the blanket. She tossed her pants away as she spoke. "Least you won fair and square that time..."

"Hey! I won fair and square everytime! Not my fault you get distracted easily..."

"Oh? Fair and square everytime? We'll see about that. Next game!" Vicky started and picked the same character, as did Timmy.

To prove she was wrong, Timmy didn't attempt to distract Vicky this time, which caused him to quickly lose ground against her, especially because it was now Timmy that was being distracted by his imaginings of what Vicky was, or rather, _wasn't _wearing under the blanket. He quickly lost and Vicky smiled at him gleefully. "Fine. You win."

"Nuh-uh. Game rules demand that you remove an item of clothing! So..." Vicky gestured with her controller at Timmy's lap, indicating he should remove his boxers or the blanket.

Timmy blushed as he realized what she was implying. "Uh... I'm- I'm out of things to take off..."

"Well you gotta take off something, fair's fair. Maybe you'd like me to _help_ you, hm?" she smiled evilly and began creeping towards him.

"I- uh... that is- …Oh!" Timmy reached up and took off his trademark pink hat. "There!"

Vicky watched the hat sail off his head and land on his pile of clothes, then sighed in defeat.

"Game over. I-"

Vicky leapt at him with renewed vigor and wrapped them both in their two remaining blankets.

In the dim light that came in through the blankets, Timmy could see very little, though he could still make out Vicky's face hovering over his. "See, now this feels _really_ familiar."

Vicky didn't respond, instead roaming her hands on his neck and chest, eliciting a gasp and a shudder from Timmy. She chuckled. "I'm really turning you on, huh?"

"No! ...Well, yes. But your hands are freezing!"

"What's that saying? Cold hands, warm heart?"

"I don't think it's meant as literally as that." Timmy shuddered and pushed her hands away.

"But would you say it's true in my case?" Vicky pushed his hands away and cupped his cheeks.

"Yes. I'd say so."

"Good answer." she smiled and leaned closer.

"What's my prize?"

"Hm... how about-"

"Vicky, Tootie, Timmy! Dinner's ready!" both heard Charlotte, also known as Vicky's mom, call from downstairs.

Vicky sighed loudly and narrowed her eyes in the direction of her bedroom door. "Alright, I'm moving back into the mansion." she threw the blanket off herself, revealing her black bra and panties and collected her various articles of clothing, then looked at Timmy. "What?" Vicky looked herself over. "You thought I had nothing on under my pajamas?"

"...Kind of?"

"Hah! I was only losing the underwear if you did!" Vicky quickly redressed herself. "Guess you missed out!"

"Meh..." Timmy waved her off and got dressed himself. "Mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Why? I'm not saying I don't want you to, I just want to know why."

"It might possibly have something to do with the thirteen feet of snow outside."

"Good point. Where are you sleeping?"

"That a trick question?" Timmy looked back at Vicky as he opened her bedroom door.

"Maybe~" Vicky half-sang the word.

"Thought so. Then there's no need for me to answer it."

Vicky followed Timmy down to the kitchen. Vicky's mother looked at them as they entered. "Did you two have fun?" she suddenly blushed as she realized what she said, which caused Timmy and Vicky to blush in turn.

"Yeah, just uh... played video games, mom..." Vicky cleared her throat. "So! Food?" the less they lingered on _that_ topic, the better.

"Oh! Um... stuffed shells."

"Good, that's- that's good. Thanks mom." _"Just forget that last conversation. Please just forget that conversation!"_ It wasn't that Vicky cared about her mother knowing she was... sexually active. It was more just awkward to talk about it with her mother.

"Mm-hm!" her mother sat down at the table, followed by Timmy and Vicky herself.

"_Too late, this is awkward. Need to think of something to make this not awkward!" _"So, I-" Vicky stopped as her father, Tootie, and Trixie walked in.

"Oh boy, looks like I'll have to eat in the living room." Vick said as he picked up his plate of food.

Charlotte laughed lightly at this. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing, I know you're just gonna watch TV in the living room like you love to!"

"Ah, see Timmy? My wife knows me too well! You be careful when you find the right woman, they're all psychic!"

"Heheh... Yeah..." Timmy scratched his nose and glanced at Vicky nervously.

Vick left the room and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Um... like I was-" Vicky began once more.

"Wow Mrs... Vicky's mom! This is really good!" only to be interrupted by Trixie.

"Yeah mom! What's your secret?"

"Now Tootie, it wouldn't be much of a secret if I went around telling everybody."

"Ah... I think Vicky wants to-" Timmy began for Vicky.

"Looks like it'll get up to the high sixties tomorrow, guys!" Vick called form the living room.

Though she wasn't doing anything to indicate it, Timmy could feel Vicky's growing agitation from his seat next to her. He placed his knife down and moved his hand over hers.

Vicky took notice of this and then breathed deeply a few times. She couldn't risk blowing up at her family and ruining what she was still working so hard to achieve.

Timmy pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. "Guys? I think Vicky has something she wants to ask."

Everyone fell silent and looked at Vicky now.

"_How does he know I want to ask them something?! Now who's psychic?"_ "Um... I was thinking that we could maybe... have a Christmas sort of party at my place?"

"Your place?" Vicky's mother asked with confusion. "What place?"

"Vicky took over a mansion on Columbus Day. Well, the Buxaplenty mansion."

"...How?" Charlotte seemed to not believe what Tootie was telling her.

"Some law in the Dimmsdale lawbook that says you can take someones house on Columbus Day. I'm pretty sure Vicky is the only one who knows about it."

"Oh..."

"So...? Anybody interested in going?"

"I'm going!"

Vicky looked at Timmy and smirked. "Well of course _you_ are. Think I'd throw a party without my boyfriend? Anyone else?"

"I'm going sis!" Tootie jumped in her seat excitedly.

"Guess I'll go too, seeing as how Tootie's going." Trixie spoke up next.

"Honey? Did you catch that? Party at Vicky's house?" Vicky's mother called into the living room.

"Oh yeah? Sure, we'll go!"

Charlotte turned back to her daughter. "Guess you have your answer!"

"Okay... um... Great!"

After dinner, Tootie insisted on helping clean up, since she spent most of the day sleeping in, leaving Timmy and Vicky to return to Vicky's room.

"What should we do now?" Timmy asked.

"Well... there's always..." Vicky gestured to the bed. "Eh?"

"I'm not ready to sleep yet."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Vicky winked at him.

"How about we go enjoy the snow while it lasts?" Timmy began putting on his boots and coat.

"You do realize I hate the snow, right?"

"Come on... who knows if it'll ever snow this much around here again? We should at least go out once!"

Vicky groaned, but began putting her boots and coat on. "Fine, but I'm getting you back for this. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I'm getting you back."

"Noted. Now come on!" Timmy opened Vicky's bedroom window and dove into the snow.

Vicky rolled her eyes and stuck her head out the window. "Timmy?"

No response except for the wind.

"Hello? Twerp? Where'd ya go?" Vicky climbed out of her window and immediately sunk down to her knees in the snow. "Great, now my pants are wet. Twe-"

_THUNK_

A snowball hit Vicky in the shoulder. She wiped it off and looked in the direction it came from to spot Timmy giggling waist-deep in the snow.

"Snowball fight?" Timmy's voice was muffled by the scarf he had wrapped around his face, leaving just the part of his face from his eyes up exposed.

"I thought you wanted to build a snowman?" Vicky began piling snow up to form a wall.

"I _did_. As in, I don't anymore. Besides, I'm too old for that kid stuff!"

"You're twelve!" Vicky stealthily made snowballs while peeking over her wall of snow.

"Ah, yes. But as you said, I'm a very mature twelve." Timmy tossed another snowball at Vicky's fort, leaving a hole in it from the force of the throw.

"I take it back! You're an immature twelve!" Vicky waited. "What? No snappy comeback?" she peeked through the hole in her fort, but jumped back when another snowball came and filled the hole. "Still playing dirty!" Vicky stood up from behind the wall and looked around with a readied snowball. There was no sign of Timmy again, not even a fort to hide behind, just the hole where he had been standing.

"Gotcha!"

A snowball hit Vicky from behind. "Aha!" Vicky spun around to be met with another hole in the snow. "What the?! How are you doing that?!" Vicky spun around again to see Timmy stop mid-throw.

"Oh. Hey." Timmy shoved the snowball behind his back. "Nice weather out- OOF!"

Vicky threw a snowball of her own squarely at Timmy's face, knocking him over. "Having second thoughts about picking a snowball fight with me?"

"Ow... That hurt..." Timmy stood up and wiped off his face. "Still worth it though!" he jumped into the air and literally dove into the snow like it was water, disappearing beneath the white blanket.

"Hey!" Vicky looked around. The snow wasn't moving, so she couldn't tell where Timmy would be likely to pop up from. "Hm..." Vicky moved back to her fort and got behind it. Worst case scenario, she could go back into her house through the window... "Though that would mean admitting defeat..."

"What's that? You admit defeat?" Timmy popped up right next to her from the snow.

"Gah! How do you do that?!"

"Cease-fire?"

"For now."

Timmy pulled his scarf down to expose his face. "I'm smaller and lighter, since this is that powdery snow, I can just tunnel through it with ease."

"So what? Are you saying I'm bigger and heavier?"

"...I... do not understand the question." Timmy quickly pulled his scarf back up and sank back into the snow.

"Great, I'm out here playing whack-a-Twerp..."

"I heard that!" Timmy shouted as a volley of snowballs collided with Vicky's snow fort.

"Hey! We never ended the cease fire!" Vicky peeked up from her fort and caught a snowball in the face, though it was thrown with considerably less force than the one she threw at Timmy.

"Cease fire's over." Timmy shrugged and jumped back under the snow.

"What are you guys do-"

_THUNK_

Tootie had stuck her head out her window to see what all the commotion was and caught a snowball to the face herself from Vicky.

"Sorry sis! I was still in attack mode."

Timmy popped up from the snow and looked between the two sisters. "Looks like we got a casualty of war. You okay Tootie?"

Tootie wiped the snow off her face to reveal a scowl. "It's on now! C'mon Trixie!"

"But I don't-"

"Come on!" Tootie disappeared back into the house and shot back out a few seconds later fully dressed for winter. She was followed by a significantly less enthusiastic Trixie. "So what are we doing? Teams? Couples teams? Free for all?"

"First, you need to calm down." Vicky spoke up. "Second... I don't know. Timmy?"

Timmy disappeared from view and reappeared next to Vicky and Tootie.

"That's creepy."

"Tell me about it. There's ninjas, then there's whatever my boyfriend is..."

Ignoring the two sisters, Timmy began. "Well, it's up to you guys. How about me and Tootie?"

"Why me and you?" Tootie asked.

"Because Vicky counts as two people and Trixie isn't going to be much help. And me and Vicky versus you two... well, you might as well just give up."

"Did- did you just insult both of us?"

"I- no..."

"Alright, that's it! You and Vicky versus me and Trixie." Tootie pulled a still unenthusiastic Trixie away and the two began building a fort out of snow.

Timmy trudged over to Vicky's fort and slumped down against the wall. "Whoops."

"Eh, she'll get over it." Vicky yanked Timmy over into her lap.

"Hugs?"

"Yes, hugs. I like having a snowball fight against you, but having a snowball fight _with_ you is much better!"

"Hey! If you two are done making out, we've got a snowball fight to have!"

"She sure sounds impatient..."

"Best not keep her waiting then..." Vicky winked at Timmy.

Timmy giggled and tunneled into the snow and Vicky stood up to throw snowballs at her sister(and also to distract her).

Tootie returned fire while Trixie sat slumped behind the snow wall that she and Tootie had built. "Why are we doing this again?" Trixie looked up at Tootie.

"Because it's fun and our honor is on the line!" Tootie looked down at Trixie and was hit with another snowball for dropping her guard.

"Pfft... doesn't seem like that much fun..." Trixie looked away to see Timmy standing a few feet away.

"Hey Trixie." before she could respond, Timmy threw a large snowball at her, which she dodged by moving her head just in time. The wall where her head was was not as lucky however and got obliterated by the snowball. "Damn." Timmy dove back into the snow.

"Wha?! What the Hell?! He could've killed me!" Trixie looked at Tootie. "You saw that, right?"

"Killed you? I don't think so. It's just snow. I-"

_THUNK_

Tootie was knocked into Trixie's lap by another massive snowball.

"Tootie! Are you okay?!"

Tootie looked up at Trixie. "Why yes Mommy, I'm just dandy... More sugar for my tea please."

"Guys? I think you gave Tootie brain damage!"

Vicky sat next to Timmy behind the snow fort. Timmy's legs were still in the hole so only his waist up was visible. "What'd she say?"

"I think she says we're not trying hard enough." Timmy knew what Trixie actually said, but didn't want the fun to end. Besides, he didn't hit Tootie _that_ hard...

"Alright fine. I think it's time to end this little game. Gimme a round."

"One? Just one?" Timmy handed Vicky a snowball.

"Trust me, it's all I need. You may be able to tunnel around under the snow, but I've got some tricks of my own... Wait here." Vicky picked Timmy up out of the hole and climbed in herself.

"Where are you-?" she was already gone. "Guess I can't tunnel around for now..." Timmy looked to his right to spy a large pile of snowballs next to him. "But..."

"Tootie! Tootie, look at me!"

"Ugh... did you catch the license plate of that truck? I think he was speeding..."

"Tootie, that was a snowball... Timmy nearly knocked you out!"

"Oh... Wait... He what?! Did you return fire?"

"I... well, no. I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Tootie stood back up. "Now let's get even!" Tootie grabbed a handful of snow and tossed it at the opposing snow fort. "How 'bout that? You guys give up?"

There was a sound of a gun being cocked as a volley of snowballs came flying over Vicky's snow fort and repeatedly hit Tootie and Trixie, leaving them looking like snowmen. "No!" Timmy called over his fort wall, then was hit by a snowball from behind. "What the..." Timmy turned to see that there was no one behind him. "Where did...?"

"Psst! Hey!" came a whisper from above.

Timmy looked up at the top of the roof to see Vicky leaning against her chimney. "What are you doing?" Timmy whispered back.

"Finishing the fight, I'd move."

Timmy looked next to Vicky to see that a boulder sized snowball sat precariously on the roof next to her. "Oh. Oh dear..." Timmy dove into the snow and tunneled his way behind Vicky's house, then scrambled up onto her roof next to her. "You sure about this?"

"What better way to end a snowball fight than with superior firepower?"

"A fair point."

"Where'd you two go?!"

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Vicky smiled evilly as she and Timmy pushed the snowball off the roof and careening toward their fort. It was swallowed up in an instant and only served to make the snowball bigger.

Tootie finally noticed the snowball as it rolled towards her and Trixie's fort. She slumped down against the wall and smiled sadly at Trixie. "Heh... I guess we lost..."

"What?"

Tootie leapt at Trixie and dragged her out of the way of the massive ball of snow as it thoroughly annihilated the fort they had made and continued rolling towards Downtown Dimmsdale.

"You okay Toots?" Vicky sat down on the roof and leaned against the chimney, then pulled Timmy into her lap.

"I-" Tootie began as she looked up from her position on top of Trixie.

"Thought so." Vicky rested her chin on the top of Timmy's head and smirked. "We make a good team..."

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah we do. Too bad this is gonna be all gone by tomorrow..."

"It might stay..."

"I doubt it... thanks for coming out here."

"Pfft. I should be thanking you. I almost just stayed in the house all day; I would've missed out on all this fun!" she tightened her hold on him and kissed the top of his head.

"We're heading inside!" Tootie called up to them. "You guys coming?"

"Okay-" Timmy stood up but was cut off as Vicky pulled him back into her lap.

"You two head inside, we'll be in in a few!"

"Whatever, have fun freezing to death." Tootie and Trixie crawled back into the house through Tootie's bedroom window.

"So... why do you want to stay out here? I thought you hated the cold?" Timmy looked up at Vicky so their eyes could meet.

"I do, but I wanted you to see something." Vicky looked up at the sky.

Timmy followed her gaze to see that the sky was full of little stars. "You... wanted me to see the stars?"

"Aren't they beautiful?" Vicky smiled and continued looking.

"I... guess? But-" Timmy stopped as the clouds enshrouding the moon were blown away by a strong wind, revealing that it was a full moon tonight. The moonlight was reflected off the snow, illuminating the night around them. Timmy was no longer looking at the stars; he was now focused entirely on Vicky as her face was lit up by the moonlight. "Wow..."

"See?" Vicky looked down at him, then looked confused. "Um... I was talking about the stars..."

"I wasn't."

"Then... what eh... what were you talking about?"

Timmy giggled slightly and smirked at Vicky, then leaned up and kissed her.

Vicky was unprepared and just sat there in shock as he pulled away. This lapse in mental thought was quickly followed by a light blush. "Were you about to say-"

"That you're beautiful? Yes."

"I don't think I'll ever get over how sweet you are... or how cheesy this all is sometimes..."

"I don't think I'll ever get over how lucky I am to have met you." Timmy blushed at his own words.

"Alright, we're getting a little too close to our fluff quota now, shall we go to bed?"

"'Kay."

Vicky slid down off her roof with Timmy still in her lap and landed just outside her window. "Ladies first." Vicky shoved Timmy into the house, then climbed in herself and shut the window behind her. "Ready for bed?" Vicky turned around to find that Timmy was already beneath the covers; his snow attire, boots, and pants tossed haphazardly on the floor. "Alright then." Vicky undressed down to her underwear and climbed into bed, then stared at Timmy as she leaned on her elbow.

"What?" Timmy asked nervously.

"Mm... nothing. Goodnight." Vicky faced away from him and laid down.

"O...kay..." Timmy slid over to Vicky and turned over so his back was against hers. "'Night." Timmy began to drift off, but was awoken as he felt the bed shift from Vicky turning back over and slip one arm under his left and the other under his neck.

"Well... I _was_ gonna ask if you wanted to screw around a little, but you're right; we shouldn't do it here. We can wait until we get back to the mansion... But... in the meantime..." Vicky slid her hands down to the waistband of his boxers and slipped a still very cold finger in to trail it along the band. As she did, she also planted the occasional feather-light kiss on his neck. "I _did_ say I'd get you back..."

Timmy shuddered at her teasing touch. It was going to be a long night...

_The next day..._

Timmy awoke to the light of an overcast sky pouring in through the window. He tried to get up and realized he was still quite entangled in Vicky's embrace. "Vicky?"

"Nnmph..." Vicky moaned out.

He was still pretty tired, seeing as how Vicky wasn't too keen on letting him sleep during the night. This of course meant that she was also fairly tired; likely something she hadn't considered. "Vicky, I have to get up for school."

Vicky groaned and released her grip on Timmy.

He got up and stretched and walked over to the window. "Oh." Timmy walked away from the window and returned to the bed, wriggling back into Vicky's grasp.

"Huh?" Vicky looked down at Timmy, whose head was now half-buried in her chest. "What's up?"

"No school today." Timmy pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Says who?"

"Says me. Go back to sleep."

Vicky was wide awake and curious now. What could he have seen outside for him to automatically think there was no school? So she got up out of bed, much to Timmy's displeasure, and walked over to the window herself.

Outside it was raining heavily, which wouldn't normally be a reason to cancel school... However, the streets she could see were currently closer to rivers than streets; a torrent of water pouring down each. "Ah." Vicky returned to the bed to lay down, but stopped herself at the last minute. "Oh crap. We gotta go!" she yanked the blanket off of Timmy. "Morning!"

"Wood." Timmy replied with a blush.

"What? I-" Vicky looked down toward Timmy's boxers to understand what he was saying. "Must be tough being a guy. But we don't have time to deal with that! We need to get to the mansion!" Vicky began getting dressed. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"

"Think of what?" Timmy turned over to lay on his back and threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light from the window.

"The basement! It's so old, I don't think it has one of those pumps for getting rid of water. We have to go make sure the house is okay!"

Timmy released a groan that stretched on for several seconds as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"What's a matter?" Vicky asked innocently, as if she didn't know.

Timmy responded by narrowing his eyes and growling at her. "My girlfriend kept me up all night."

"All I did was give you a massage to help you get to sleep..."

"Hah! Is that what you're calling it? You ever try sleeping with a kickstand? Oh wait, you're a girl."

"Kickstand? What are you- Oh! I get it! That's actually kinda clever, keeps you from rolling out of bed." Vicky grabbed her keys to the mansion. "You ready?"

"As I'm gonna get..." Timmy scowled.

"Hey Grumpypants, how about we get back to sleep once we go to the mansion?"

"Mmph..."

"Or... perhaps there's something else on your mind?" Vicky winked at him suggestively.

Timmy sighed and exchanged his scowl for a look of indifference. "Fine... let's go."

"I knew that would get you moving, you just can't stay mad at little old me..."

"That still wasn't funny last night."

"I believe that depends on the point of view. _You_ didn't think it was funny, but I was enjoying myself. I told you I'd make you pay for cheating at the game." Vicky smirked and led the way out of her room, Timmy followed and rolled his eyes.

"So how do you plan on getting there?" Timmy asked as they approached the front door.

"With my car?" Vicky asked matter-of-factly.

"You sure it's safe to drive?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Vicky asked as she opened the door and it was blown inward by a fierce gale.

"Gee, I dunno." Timmy deadpanned.

"It's just a little wind and rain. That's never killed anybody..." Vicky walked out into the storm and Timmy shut the door behind him as he joined her.

A few seconds later, they got into Vicky's car and were already soaked to the skin. "Nice car."

"You like it? We normally drive in that big gas guzzler, so it's nice to drive in something that's a little more... me!" the car they were currently sitting in was a red sports car that Vicky had undoubtedly bought with her babysitting money... or blackmailed someone into giving her.

"Mind if we stop at my house first?"

"For what?" Vicky started the car and pulled out her hair tie, then shook her head back and forth, raining drops of water on Timmy.

"Cosmo and Wanda."

"Who?"

"My goldfish."

"Oh right... Don't we have a cat named Wanda back at the mansion?"

"Er... yes?"

"Why are both your goldfish and cat named Wanda?"

"Because anytime I name my pets 'Cosmo and Wanda', they tend to last a lot longer." a convenient excuse, to be sure.

"Whatever works I guess. I could take care of them for you, if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope. I don't have much else to do anyway when I'm waiting for you to get home..." Vicky stopped as she came to a stop sign. "Um... that sounded a bit less needy in my head."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I know. You enjoy living, don't you?"

"Heheh... Hey... is that AJ?"

"Baldy?! Where?" Vicky looked toward where Timmy was looking.

"Right there! It's him and Chester!"

"Braces too! Well... I can't pass up a golden opportunity like this!"

"Vicky? What are you do-" Timmy lurched forward as Vicky swerved alongside the sidewalk. "Aw jeez..."

A look at Vicky would reveal a quick flash of red in her eyes as she sent a tidal wave crashing into Timmy's two friends and soaking them to the bone. Vicky swerved away from the sidewalk and continued driving normally. "Oh... that was worth it..."

"You're so evil..."

"And you wouldn't change it for the world." it clearly wasn't a question.

"You know me too well..."

They finally arrived at Timmy's house and ran to the door and let themselves in. Vicky wrung out her clothes on the living room floor and sat down on the couch. "Yeesh, I'm completely soaked. Go get your fish so I can check on the basement and take a hot shower."

"But you look so cute when you're all wet!"

Vicky looked at him wide-eyed before smirking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Er... that sounds... I'm gonna go get my fish."

Timmy ran up the stairs as Vicky giggled in the living room. He opened his door and looked to his fishbowl. "Cosmo, Wanda! I'm back!"

His two fairies appeared, still in their gender-swapped forms. "Gah! You two... I wish you were back to your original genders..."

The two fairies raised their wands and poofed themselves back to normal. "I can't believe you left us like that for a whole day." Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Uh... sorry about that... I kinda forgot."

"We forgive you... this time."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Timmy grabbed their fishbowl, gesturing for them to turn back into goldfish.

"Where are we going?" Wanda asked as she poofed herself and Cosmo back into the fishbowl.

"Vicky wants to go make sure everything's alright at the mansion. Me and her will probably be hanging out a lot over there again because she doesn't want her parents to be too privy about... our relationship."

"They're going to find out eventually, Sport."

"Well... her mom already knows... I just don't want to make things too awkward over there, especially since Vicky is really getting along with her folks lately. A relationship with a twelve year old might... overcomplicate things."

"That's an understatement, considering it's illegal."

Timmy sighed sadly. "Thank you for that."

"Timmy... I wasn't saying I have a problem with you being with Vicky; as long as you're happy, we're happy. I just want you to understand the gravity of your situation."

"I know. A thousand times I know. I know that all it takes is one person to ruin everything if me and her aren't careful. Vicky isn't omnipotent; she won't be able to protect our relationship from everything... Which is why I'm glad I have you guys. I can wish me and her out of a predicament like what you're referring too, right?"

"I hope so Sweetie..."

"_That's reassuring..."_ Timmy returned downstairs to find Vicky watching TV.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Timmy looked at her suddenly. "No, I'm fine!"

"I'm definitely convinced. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Got Cosmo and Wanda and their fishfood."

"Cool." Vicky shut the TV and led Timmy back out to her car, but stopped as Chester and AJ came up the driveway. "Great..."

"Oh! Hey Chester, AJ, what's up?"

"Why'd you splash us?!" Chester pointed accusingly at Vicky.

"What are you on about now?" Vicky asked him with an annoyed edge, yet convincingly enough that she actually sounded like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know that was your car that drove by and nearly drowned us! You're still evil!"

"Whoa! Hold on now, I never said I _wasn't_ evil! Besides, that was nothing compared to what I used to do to you two." Vicky shrugged and opened the driver's side door of her car. "Now, I have places to be, so-"

"You could at least give us a ride home as an apology..."

"Apology for what?"

"Splashing us!"

"You have any idea how ridiculous you sound? I didn't splash you, this car isn't the only one of it's kind on the road, believe it or not!"

The rain continued to pound down on Timmy and his friends as Vicky waited.

"Timmy come on, you're gonna get sick!"

"Vicky? Maybe we could just give them a ride to AJ's house?" he gave her a pleading look, one that he knew would make her relent.

"Ugh... fine. Get in everyone."

The three friends did as they were told and Vicky backed out and drove Chester and AJ to AJ's house.

"We're here. Get out you two."

Chester and AJ grumbled as they got out.

Vicky watched them walk away. "You-"

"You could say thank you!" Timmy spoke for her at his friends, who both turned around to look at the couple in shock. "Y'know... since she gave you a ride to your house...?"

Even Vicky was somewhat shocked by Timmy's outburst at his friends.

"Uh... thanks Vicky..." Chester and AJ quickly ran into the house and shut the door behind them.

Timmy looked at Vicky's still shocked expression now. "What? It's rude not to thank someone when they go out of their way for you, I don't care what kind of past you have."

"I think I might be rubbing off on you a little too much..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing... Atchoo!"

"Oh great..."

"No worries, my nose was itchy."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm fi- fin- Atchoo! Fine." Timmy sniffled. "Someone's probably just talking about me right now... I'm fine, really."

Vicky was unconvinced once again, but would voice her concerns once they got back to the house. She sped up slightly and within a few minutes, they were back at the mansion. "Get your fish inside and your butt out of those damp clothes and into bed."

"I told you I'm fi-"

"Nope. Don't wanna hear it! Upstairs and into bed." Vicky pointed up the stairs toward the direction of their room.

"I thought you're supposed to be my girlfriend, not my mom?"

"Someone's gotta keep you in line. Go, I'll be up in a few."

Timmy released a nasally sounding sigh and carried himself and Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl up the stairs.

"Good. Now I can deal with this problem..." she didn't really want to go downstairs and see how badly damaged the basement was, but taking care of these responsibilities _was_ her job while the staff was away... which was pretty often because they were afraid of Vicky and her spiders. Vicky made her way to the basement door and opened it...

_Upstairs..._

Timmy peeled his soaked clothes off and turned the hot water on in the bathtub. "Maybe a hot bath will stave off getting sick..." _"Probably not..."_ Timmy got into the tub. "Cosmo, Wanda? I wish I could see how the basement looks..."

A TV appeared and dropped onto the toilet, revealing footage of a basement with water up to one's knees. "Figures..." all the spiders had apparently climbed onto the walls and ceiling. "I wish the basement had a... What are those things called?"

Cosmo appeared in front of his godchild. "A supertoilet?"

"No. Some kinda pump... I think... sump pump? I wish the basement had one of those..." Timmy sniffled again, he was beginning to sound increasingly congested.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and made it so. A pump appeared out of view in the basement, followed by a switch at the bottom of the stairs leading into the basement, which Timmy _could _see. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Wanda chimed in. "I figured I could save Vicky some time and wetness and just put the switch close by."

"Thanks Wanda." Timmy smiled at his fairy godmother. She was even looking out for Vicky, in her own way.

"You're welcome Timmy."

_In the basement..._

Vicky fumbled around at the wall as she descended into the basement, hoping to find a light switch and not electrocute herself in the process. "Damn it... should've brought a flashlight..." her fingers eventually passed over some sort of switch and she flipped it, offering a silent prayer as she did to not be electrocuted.

The action caused something to be turned on further back in the basement and the water immediately began to drain away. "What a relief... thought I'd have to go hunting through a swamp..." Vicky tapped on the wall and a swarm of spiders came out to greet her. "Oh there you all are! Everyone okay?"

The spiders(being spiders) did not respond and simply stood at attention.

"Good! Everyone be good now, I have to go take care of my sick boyfriend."

Timmy watched the spectacle on the screen with amusement before shouting into it. "I'm not si- Atchoo! Ugh..." he sniffled again. "I wish this TV thing was gone..." the aforementioned device poofed out of existence and Timmy slumped down into the tub so that only from his nose up was above the bubbles. "You guys... go have fun..."

"Are you sure Timmy? We could stay-"

"I'm sure Vicky will be here soon to keep an eye on me. Until we figure out a way to subvert 'Da Rules', we'll just have to keep doing what we've been doing."

"Well... okay Sweetie, just call out for us if you need us."

"Will do."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away, likely back to their fishbowl or somewhere in the mansion so they could stay close to their godchild.

Timmy blew a few bubbles into the water and sniffled again. "I'm sick..."

"Told you so." Vicky; now sans clothing, got into the tub across from Timmy.

"Y'know..." Timmy began as he blushed bright red. "If I wasn't so congested, I'd probably have a nosebleed right about now."

"Ever the charmer..."

"Always..." Timmy slid over to Vicky and rested his head against her chest, prompting her to wrap her arms around him. "I'm already too sick to even care about how embarrassed this situation would normally make me..."

"Then I'd say it's a good thing you've got such a loving evil babysitter to take care of you..."


End file.
